Game of Detectives
| image = File:Presentation2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Aaryan and MiKi | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = Jan 4th, 2012 | winningfaction = Team Hardy | roster = #, player #Nana7 #EDM #Akaslickster #Tolecnal #Auramyna #Thalia #FatTony #Hidden G #Clozo #Shadow7 #Darth nox | first = None | last = None | mvp = Nana7 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Aaryan and MiKi based on some of the famous fictional detectives in history. Going with the detective theme, the game is about observations, deductions, and using "the little grey cells". The main difference is that there are no deaths. It began on January 4th, 2012 and ended in a Team Hardy win in N5 (Jan 20th). Game Mechanics Rules Lynch = faction revealed. Tie means no lynch. Everybody's WinCon: Get the correct roles of every player in the game (can submit a list of players and roles every night, and if there are some correct will be told how many guesses are right, but not which ones). If WinCon is achieved, winning faction is removed from the game. Night Posts show that ROLE targeted somebody. OOP: Redirect > Block > Action Spy > Faction Spy Role Description Team Elementary: Has BTSC *Sherlock Holmes – A master of observation, and king of detection, Holmes observes minute details to figure out where his target has gone - Action Spy *Dr. John Watson - The powerful narrator of Holmes' adventures, has the medical power to hold somebody up for the night- Block Team Little Gray Cells: Has BTSC *M. Hercule Poirot – The short, round detective with OCD, Poirot doesnt need to move from his chair to figure out where his target has gone -Action Spy *Captain Arthur Hastings - Impatient, and doesnt have the mental power of Poirot. However, he takes action into his own hands every night -Block Team Marple: Has BTSC *Miss Marple – The old lady who remembers an event that happened a long time ago whenever she learns of her target's movements -Action Spy *Mr. Raymond West - The well-known author and Miss Marple's nephew, he has the influence over people to change their target -Redirect (targeted spies knows who they were redire and their new target's actionsactions) Team Quin: Has BTSC *Mr. Harley Quin – The mysterious and seemingly supernatural man, knows things that others don't -Faction Spy (gets results in his own private thread) *Mr. Satterthwaite: Mr. Quin's old friend, needs his friend's little tip-offs to do anything- Vanilla **ADDITIONAL NOTE: Mr. Quin has a limit on how much he can say at a time. Limit5 words per post, 3 posts per cycle. Team Hardy: Has BTSC *Frank Hardy – The more subtle of the boys, he can follow his opponents quietly -Action spy on odd nights *Joe Hardy – The more headstrong brother can know a guy out for the nigh-tBlock on even nights *Fenton Hardy -The father of the boys- Protected by Frank and Joe. Any correct guess on him will be wrong unless either Frank or Joe is correctly guessed by the offending team. Host's Summary Winning Faction Team Hardy: *Frank Hardy - Shadow7 *Joe Hardy - Nox *Fenton Hardy - Nana7 MVP : Nana7 Player Comments Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Team Elementary: *Sherlock Holmes - Thalia *Dr. John Watson - Hidden Z Team Little Gray Cells: *M. Hercule Poirot - EDM *Captain Arthur Hastings - Slick Team Marple: *Miss Marple - Tolecnal *Mr. Raymond West - Fat Tony Team Quin: *Mr. Harley Quin - Aura *Mr. Satterthwaite - Clozo Team Hardy: *Frank Hardy - Shadow7 *Joe Hardy - Nox *Fenton Hardy - Nana7 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 7